In recent years, to efficiently support work of a police officer or a security guard, for example, operation of causing the police officer or the security guard to wear or own a wearable camera during patrol to record a picked-up image has been studied. In addition, an apparatus that picks up a picture and a video based on biorhythm of a user has been provided (for example, refer to PTL 1).